This invention relates to a belt buckle for connecting the two ends of a belt strap. The buckle is a one piece device composed of the handle, shank and tines of a common table fork. Heretofore parts of table spoons and tea spoons, i.e., the handles and shanks, have been utilized in the manufacture of jewelry, such as bracelets, but it is believed to be new in the art to produce jewelry or belt buckle embodying an entire table fork.